My Heart
by keishinigami
Summary: “Hey. Don’t cry. He’ll be back.” Rui told her. “But – but –" “Shh. Don’t say anything. Trust me. He’ll be back.” - - - Will Tsukasa really be back? - - - A songfic. Based on Paramore's My Heart.


**Valentines Day is nearing. For some, it is a very special day to celebrate with thei****r loved ones ****but for the others, ****February 14 is just an ordinary day.**

**For those of you who are in love, be happy. And for those who don't, I hope you'll find him/her soon. :)**

* * *

**MY HEART**

_**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong**_

_**That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone**_

Makino Tsukushi sat on a bench. It was a cold winter day and she decided to roam round the park. She was alone and that was what she wanted. But as minutes passed, the park was already filled with lovers and she couldn't deny the fact that she was envious. Somehow, she's missing someone. And that someone is Domyoji Tsukasa.

_**Stay with me, this is what I need, please?**_

_He was at the airport that time because he's leaving for the US. He was about to step on their private chopper when he saw a familiar figure standing not far from where he was._

_"Tsukushi." He whispered to himself._

_The girl was just standing there, without saying anything. She was just looking at him, as if she wanted to run and hug him really tight._

_And that was what Tsukasa wanted to do that moment – run and hug her tight. So tight that she cannot let go. But the woman inside the chopper called him. It was his mom that's so stern looking and very strict. So as much as he wanted to talk to her for one last time, he didn't, even if it really hurts. _

_**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you**_

_**We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**_

_"Tsukasa…" she whispered and all of a sudden, tears started to roll down on her cheeks._

_Nishikado Sojiro, Mimasaka Akira, and Hanazawa Rui, Tsukasa's friends, went to comfort the crying Tsukushi. _

_"Hey. Don't cry. He'll be back." Rui told her._

_"But – but –" _

_"Shh. Don't say anything. Trust me. He will."_

_**I am nothing now and it's been so long**_

_**Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope**_

"He'll be back." She murmured and faked a smirk. "It's been a couple of years now. But where is he?"

_**This time I will be listening.**_

Then, her phone rang. She answered it and a panicky voice answered back.

"Tsukushi…" the voice on the other line said.

"Yes, Rui?"

"You need to know something."

"Wha – what is that?"

"Tsukasa –"

"Why? What's with Tsukasa?" she asked nervously.

_**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you**_

_**We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**_

"Hey Rui! Answer will you?! What happened to Tsukasa?!" she shouted on the phone but he's not answering her. "Hey! Rui!"

It took a while before Rui answered and what he said shocked her really badly.

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**_

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**_

"Tsukushi… Tsukasa's…" he said, with his voice trembling.

"Why? Tsukasa's what?"

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**_

_**My heart is yours**_

"Tsukasa… Tsukasa's dead… he -- he died in a car crash." He revealed silently.

And indeed, it shocked her.

"No Rui! Don't say that! I know you're just joking!" she shouted, crying.

"No Tsukushi. I am telling you the truth!" the voice from the other line said.

"But… no… that couldn't be…"

"But you have to accept it."

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**_

_**My heart is yours**_

_**(My heart, it beats for you)**_

"You have to accept that he's gone."

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)**_

_**My heart is yours (My heart is yours)**_

Tsukushi was trembling and couldn't say anything else. She's crying really hard and people at the park started staring at her.

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**_

_**My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**_

She remembered it clearly. Two years has passed when she fell in love with him. And then he just left without saying goodbye to her.

And then all of a sudden, she'd hear that news? The news that broke her heart once again. The news that made her want to stop her breath. The news that made her hope it wasn't real but it was. The news that she didn't want to accept but she has to. The news that left her grieving for someone she loved and still loves.

_**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours**_

_**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours**_

_**(Please don't go, please don't fade away)**_

_**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...**_

* * *

**Gah. So tragic. And so lame. :**

**Sorry for the randomness.**

**But reviews are still very much appreciated.**

**Thank you. (:**


End file.
